Assassin Canarrow: Who Is The Better Kisser?
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Sara and Nyssa argue about which one is the better kisser and it's up to a certain hooded vigilante to be the judge.
**This one shot is inspired by an "Agents Of Shield" fan fic written by Alexander18 until he deleted it along with his other stories and moved to another genre. It was a story challenge I sent him in which some of the ladies of AOS have one of the guys (Fitz) kiss each of them to see who's the better kisser. Mine will be similar but will involve Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa and will be pure fluff. I hope you all like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

It was evening, and Oliver was coming into the living room where his wives Sara and Nyssa were while holding a cup of coffee when he heard them having what sounded like a disagreement. His curiosity piqued, he approached them and asked what in the world they were arguing about.

"We were debating as to which of us is the better kisser", Sara replied.

"And as far as I'm concerned, despite Sara being an excellent one which you and I can both attest to, I'm the better one out of the two of us", Nyssa added confidently.

"I of course disagree since I've had kissed plenty of people in the past and frankly, the one who has the most practice is always the one who's superior", Sara countered smugly.

"You ladies really don't need to be debating this. Frankly, you both are fantastic kissers and it's one of the reasons why I married the two of you", Oliver responded with love and assurance, feeling amused by the silly argument his wives were having. But then, an interesting and fun idea entered his mind and he decided to act on it.

"You know what, I have a proposal for you two. How about I sit down and each of you come over and take turns laying one on me. And the one who gives me the best kiss ever will Immediately get treated to an intimate romantic dinner at the best restaurant here in Star City. Afterwards, we'll go to a nice dessert place and order a chocolate soufflé. I'll even bring along a bottle of wine to go with it, white for you Sara if you win, and red for you Nyssa if you win. What do you say?"

Sara and Nyssa were surprised by Oliver's suggestion, but they were very much up for the challenge and decided to go along with it, if only to prove themselves correct. And they most definitely wanted the prize their shared husband was offering them.

"We accept. Let's decide once and for all who's the better kisser", Sara answered eagerly.

"Yes husband, let's do so", Nyssa answered just as eagerly. Oliver then smiled, placed his coffee to the side, and sat down on the chair nearest to him. Sara then approached her husband, and after straddling him, cupped his face and gave him a very hot and steamy kiss. Their tongues alternated between gentle caresses and fast paced duels as each one tried to outmatch the other. Sara also sucked both of his lips simultaneously, moving her mouth back and forth, and also his tongue gently as well. For Oliver, it felt as though she was kissing and caressing every inch and portion of his mouth and to be honest with himself, it was intoxicating.

They eventually separated do to the need for air and after Oliver took a moment to catch his breath, Nyssa was the next to approach him. She also straddled him and, after placing her hands behind his head, pressed her lips to his and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She began kissing him deeply, slowly, and sensuously while gently blowing air into his mouth and then sucking the air back in. Boy did that kiss make Oliver feel almost dizzy. But it also caused his pleasure senses to go into overdrive. Nyssa also sucked on his lips a bit in the way Sara did.

After a bit, they separated and Nyssa went and stood side by side with Sara while Oliver took a moment to savor both kisses before delivering his verdict.

"So what is your verdict Ollie, which of your lovely wives is the better kisser?", Sara asked him, she and Nyssa ready to hear who their husband's vote was cast for.

Oliver stood up and smiled as he approached them and enveloped them both into a hug.

"After careful consideration, I've decided that there's only one verdict to deliver, which is that you both are the best kissers ever. In fact, you're both better kissers than anyone I've ever been with in the past, not even my ex Felicity from long ago. Therefore you both win and I was right in what I said earlier. Neither one of you is a better kisser than the other because you both are equally wonderful and have your own unique styles which I love and cherish.

Having said all of that, you both win the prize of an intimate romantic dinner at the finest restaurant followed by a chocolate soufflé for dessert. I'll also be bringing both bottles of wine, white for you Sara and red for you Nyssa. I love you both deeply and equally and don't either of you feel that you have to compete with me on anything. The two of you satisfy me with your different qualities and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sara and Nyssa smiled brightly at their husband and felt beyond happy that he declared both of them to be the winners. They immediately moved over to him and restarted the hug they were sharing with him while each taking turns to place kisses all over his face.

A few minutes later, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa got dressed and went out to enjoy their romantic evening together. It was one of the best nights they ever had and Sara and Nyssa really enjoyed their respective bottles of wine as they also ate their delectable desserts. Afterwards the three of them returned home and spent the rest of the evening passionately making love to each other while feeling grateful for the lives they shared together.

 **The End**

 **A/N Just so all of you know, the reason I made a reference to Felicity was to give any of anti Olicity readers a treat for your enjoyment and amusement, whether you hate the pairing or are just tired of them. I'll bet you guys and ladies in that club were particularly happy when that pairing broke up. Now we know why Felicity was missing her engagement ring in the fashforward and why she and Oliver seemed aloof in the limo during that scene.**

 **Assassin Canarrow story challenge for whoever reading this is willing to accept: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa, along with the Flash, go over to Detroit in order to provide assistance to Vixen when she's engaged with two enemies, one meta and one normal but both extremely dangerous, that she can't defeat alone. For whoever decides to accept, if anyone, please mark the pairing as Nyssa/Oliver/Sara for the fic.**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
